I Have Never
by mydoctortennant
Summary: It's Allan's Birthday, and they're all a little drunk. AllanWill


**I'm back, with my first ever Slash Fic O I'm shocked I actually managed to write this XD I used to hate Allan/Will now I love them... I blame Mal! This is for her! (Un-beta'd) **

** [Okay, Jen's having a ditzy day, as I needed to edit the chapter, but forgot about the 'replace chapter bit, oh never mind! Sorry for spamming inboxes XD  
**

"I think we all deserve to get rather drunk!" Allan declared. It was his birthday after all, so what he said went. Several of the gang groaned at this, but he was the birthday boy, "We work to hard and never have any fun! So," he elongated the vowel and thrust his flask of ale into the air, "I think we should have a game of I Have Never."

"Of what?" Will asked moving over to the camp fire from his bunk.

"It's a game where you say: I have never, and complete the sentence," Marian answered much to the shock of everybody else in the group, she gave a 'what' look and sat down next to the birthday boy. Robin soon residing the spot next to her. Much, John and Djaq all joined the group; sit at the fire, flasks in hand.

"The person who gets most drunk," he started of again, only to be interjected by Robin.

"Either can not hold their drink, or is a very naughty boy, or girl," he chuckled as Marian elbowed him. So she wasn't allowed to know the game but he was. Typical.

"You start," Allan pointed at Much and settled down on his spot.

"Why me?" he protested back at him, the others just rolled there eyes and he continued, "I have never – taken a toy from a child," Allan muttered a protest and drank from his flask. As did Will. Robin looked down at Marian, she raided her eyebrows and he drank.

"You ever going to let that go?" he asked, she simply shook her head and put her attention back on the game, it was John's go.

"I have never played this game before," Both Robin and Allan drank from there flasks, Marian joined them this time however. Robin's turn.

"I have never shot the Sheriff," nobody drank. Then Marian turned to him.

"If I attempted to kill him, what do I do?"

"Half a sip," she did so, as did Will - and the game continued. It went around the group several times. John and Djaq had been the least likely to drink to the things put to them.

"I've never married," Allan confirmed, Robin, Marian and John all drank. This did not surprise him in the slightest.

"I've never got stuck in a tree," Will said looking around the group.

"Does it count if you were tied to one?" Allan asked, Will nodded, "Right then," he took an awfully long gulp from his flask. Robin and Marian smiled at each other as they drank from theirs. Much drunk also.

"I've never hit anybody with a bit stick," Djaq managed through a haze of giggles. John drank, as did Robin. The game continued round, and came to Allan for about the tenth time.

"I've never fallen in love," he said his eyes on the fire. As the entire group drank, he looked around them. Much and John were both looking into the distance. Robin and Marian were still sat with each other. Djaq looked momentarily at Will, then continued in her giggle fit she had been having for the last few minutes. Will wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Allan. Keeping his eye contact Allan lifted his flask to his lips. The others were so caught in there own thoughts none of them noticed the look between the two. It wasn't until Will broke his silence with his declaration of: "I've never slept with Robin Hood!" that anybody paid any attention.

Much drank at this point; "Oi!" came from Marian who jabbed Robin in the ribs.

"In the same bed as, My Lady, not _with_!" At that Marian drank a lot of her flask's content. After that, Djaq's go was missed on the fact that she was too giggly to speak, going straight to Much.

"If that is the case: I have never kissed Will Scarlett!" Djaq attempted to drink from her flask, but missed her mouth terribly, only causing herself to laugh more. John didn't move. Robin drank, but it had been when Will'd been scared to go near the Saracens and given Robin the idea for the mines. Marian drank, which shocked almost everybody.

"He was a baby! It doesn't really count, but I've kissed him all the same!" Robin let out the breath he'd been holding. What shocked the group the most - was when Allan raised his flask to his lips. Will looked red-cheeked to the forest floor, before looking up at the group.

"I've never kissed a man!" John declared, the most daring of any of his so far. Everybody drank, apart from John. Will and Allan looking at each other all the while.

-x-x-x-

The drunken game had soon progressed into a rather interesting game of Spin the Bottle. With only one woman still in a conscious state, the game had taken an interesting turn. As their rules stated the more times it landed on the same two people the longer or more interesting the kiss had to be. Starting with kissing the cheeks. And ending in a thirty second long charade.

The amount of times it seemingly landed on Robin and Marian amazed the group. They had shared the most kisses already closely followed by Will and Marian. Robin in his drunken state didn't seem to mind too much, but they were still only on few second long kisses, give it a while; then Robin would have been complaining.

The most interesting to date had been John and Allan. At which point John stood, and went to bed, missing the go completely. Allan laughed and kissed the next closest thing. Much.

Allan and Marian were the next to share a kiss. They too had racked up their fair amount of time, and were now banking on a ten second ordeal. Robin had a problem with this now. And like a toddler who'd lost his favourite toy pulled on Marian's arm and back to him.

It was Will's turn to 'spin the bottle' next, and as he'd hoped it landed on Allan. He turned to his best friend and they shared their fifth kiss of the night. Theoretically it should have only been a good seven seconds long. But somewhere along the time line, they'd scraped that. Allan's hand reached up for the face of his lover. Running his thumb over his cheek. Seeking entrance to the younger man's mouth.

In the mean time, Robin and Marian had both become a little to pre-occupied within themselves and taken it back to there bunk from some more privacy. Much sat - an onlooker. After a few more seconds he stood, shouting; "Kaleelah!" and stormed off back to his own bed.

The kiss finally broke, and Will rested his forehead against Allan's, his hand on the nape of his neck; "Happy Birthday, Allan."


End file.
